Innocence High
by Litchi Akatsuki
Summary: Oneshot, Yullen. Just who is the new transfer student? AU. Please read and review.


Disclaimer: I have tried everything but I still don't own D. Gray Man.  But at least I own this fanfic! :D

* * *

Allen muttered to himself as he looked at the complicated map taken from the airport. Looking around at the deserted streets, he pondered the possibility of one of them being able to take him to his correct destination. It was near zero.

Allen Walker was lost.

Again.

"Can't somebody help me out here?" he whined while thinking of the nice people at the airport who had gladly pointed him in the right direction.

"Stupid Cross" Allen then walked straight forward, hoping that he was still heading in the right direction that the people had kindly pointed him in.

Feeling bored, Allen looked in the suitcase for a pack of cards to save himself from the neverending boredom. Instead, he came across a thick packet.

Debts.

Allen then proceeded to curse Cross out loud and then proceed to rant about all his negative qualities when he was interrupted by a kick to the back.

"Oi, old man, go rant like an idiot somewhere else. You're blocking my way."

The white-haired boy turned around to see an Asian…girl? wearing the uniform of the school where he was headed, the prestigious academy, Innocence High.

"I'm not an old man" huffed Allen, pouting.

"Yeah, well what's up with that white hair of yours then?"

"I was born that way."

"Che."

The two then proceeded to have a glaring match. But then this was also interrupted by a uberly happy rabbit. Or redheaded person.

"YUUUUUU-CHAAAAAN!!!!!~" screamed the overly eager rabbit before pouncing on the long-haired Asian…person.

Allen blinked in surprise. He then looked at the struggling student on the ground engaged in a game of kill the rabbit. "So you are a girl!" he exclaimed, happy because he finally figured out the gender of the student. However, there was still one thing that bothered him.

"If you are a girl, why are you crossdressing?"

He was greeted by a moment of silence. And then two. And then there was a wooden sword poking at his throat.

Meanwhile, the redhead had burst into laughter, curled up on the ground holding his stomach, tears leaking out of his eyes.

'Yu-chan', on the other hand, looked very, very, very, very, veryveryveryvery pissed off.

"Yu- haha- chan- haahahahaha-is-haahahahaaha-not-haaha-crossdressing" the redhead managed to choke out before going into another round of laughter.

Allen glanced at the redhead in confusion, and then at the 'Yu-chan' questionably. If he had paid attention in Japanese class back at Britian, than '-chan' was meant for girls…not boys.

"Really?"

"Of course, beansprout."

Lavi looked up at the bickering pair, said people having another glaring match. "Come on, Yu-chan, we're going to be late. Only one minute before the bell~"

Kanda broke off his glare and focused it on Lavi. "Baka usagi" he muttered before sprinting off down a street to his right, disappearing in a matter of seconds. Lavi followed suit, waving goodbye.

Allen stared at the spot where they had just been a second ago. _Who are they?_

Allen stuffed the forgotten book of debts back into his suitcase and headed down the street the other two had run off a few seconds ago, hoping that this time he would get where he wanted to.

--**~~**--

It was a scary, tall, brick building. With a black clock tower, and a black fountain portraying some kind of cube-like object in front of it. It was…Innocence High.

Aside from all the stuff Allen assumed creepy, the school looked rather…erm…fancy, clean, and normal. Taking a deep breath, he walked through the gateway, past the walkway, up the grand stairs, through the fancy wooden doors, and into the building.

It was undeniably neat inside. Allen couldn't help but stare at the cleaniness of the place, and the fanciness as well, until he saw the weird mask that covered a wall.

The white-haired boy briefly wondered exactly what kind of school Cross, his guardian, had enrolled him into. Pushing that thought aside, he arrived at the office and stepped in.

"Welcome!~"

Allen looked across the room to see a man with a beret on his head and some ominous robots standing behind him.

"You must be…Allen Walker, correct?"

Allen could only nod.

"Well, welcome to Innocence High!~ Congratulations on getting accepted, although I would really like to know where Marian Cross is…but anyways, here's your uniform, your class schedule, and room key!~ Be nice to your roommate, kay?~"

Allen was still speechless as he was pushed outside and the door slammed shut behind him. Deciding that he was already late enough for class today, he decided to go find his dorm room.

--**~~**--

After half an hour of searching, the bell rang. Allen backed against the wall as the throng of students noisily poured out of the classrooms. The white-haired boy heard his stomach growl; it was time for lunch.

But he still had his suitcase to deal with.

"Moyashi-chan!~" Allen was suddenly greeted by a glomp from somebody who had crept up from behind him. A flash of red hair informed him that it was the boy from earlier this morning.

"Erm…excuse me…but can you please get off of me?"

"Whoops, sorry about that. My name's Lavi," the redhead grinned. "And the grumpy samurai person over there being stalked by that giant group of lovestruck girls is Kanda Yu."

"You?" Allen was genuinely confused- wasn't "You" a word and not exactly a name?

"No, Yu, y-u." said Lavi, waving at Yu Kanda and finally letting go of Allen's neck.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT YOU BAKA USAGI!!!" was the immediate reply from the long-haired teen as he was currently in the process of avoiding all the glomping fangirls.

Lavi grinned back. "So, Allen" Lavi said, turning back to the confused boy clutching a rumpled map upside-down, "are you lost?"

"Yeah…could you help me find my room?"

"Sure thing, Brit" Lavi took the paper with the room assignment on it. Then his visible emrald-colored eye widened to the point where Allen thought that the eyeball would burst out of the socket. When the shock subsided, he handed the paper back to Allen, stifling his laughter.

"Well, why not just follow the creepy samurai over there? I'm sure you're gonna get to your room in no time at all." smirked Lavi.

At that moment, Kanda took off running. Allen grabbed his suitcase and took off after him, ignoring the pounding footsteps of the mob of fangirls chasing after them.

After running for about ten minutes, he saw Kanda disappear into the dorms. He paused to catch his breath, and then stepped inside the apartment-like building.

Thankfully, there were quite a few signs telling him where to go. Taking an elevator (at this point, Allen was beginning to wonder if this was a really expensive private school. O.o), he reached the sixth floor and thus, his room- G6.

The British teen unlocked the door of his room, and nearly fainted at what he saw.

His roommate was Yu Kanda.

And Yu Kanda had fallen asleep on the lower bunk of the room.

Allen, poor Allen didn't know what to do. He had experienced his anger before, and he certainly didn't want to face the tip of a sword again.

Allen quietly closed the door of the dorm room and turned around to face Lavi, who was also trying not to wake Kanda through his laughing.

"L-lavi?" Allen managed to stammer out.

"Yup, its me, the awesomely wonderful, absolutely amazing, smexy Lavi!!!" he proudly proclaimed, forgetting the fact about Kanda being asleep.

"Shut up, Baka Usagi."

A sword, a real katana, was now poking out of the doorway instead of a shinai.

A shiver of fear went up both their spines.

Lavi promptly dragged Allen in front of him, like a human shield, and peeked around the frozen teen's shoulders.

"Ne, Kanda, calm down, because I am here to introduce to…-dramatic drumroll- your new roommate!!!"

Kanda lowered the sword somewhat, and then staggered back a few paces so that he was in the room.

"You can't be serious… that Moyashi?"

"Yup!~"

Allen was still in shock at being very close to the brink of death.

"So, Yu-chan, I entrust his safety to you!!!" proclaimed Lavi, throwing Allen into Kanda's arms. He then sprinted away, laughing out loud at the absurdity of the situation he had just stuck his two friends in.

Curses followed at his heels.

Kanda looked down at the Moyashi in his arms, who was knocked unconscious by the force of the throw.

"Che."

After the door was closed, Kanda threw the white-haired boy onto the top bunk and his suitcase on top of him. No mercy shown.

Meanwhile, Lavi prayed that Allen would be safe.

--**~~**--

As the hours passed, Allen still didn't wake up. For what reason, Kanda didn't know, but what annoyed him was that the food he had brought back for the new student was getting cold, and he couldn't do anything about the loud noises the British boy's stomach was making.

Now not only was the food getting cold, but the room as well, since it was winter and the heater had broken down.

It was a very old building, after all.

Although the cold didn't bother the raven-haired teen, he could see the other boy shivering. If the Moyashi got a fever, his life would probably be worse. He couldn't afford to miss a day of school. If he could get into a good university after graduation, he could probably go across the nation and escape from his overprotective loving father, Tiedoll. Who happened to be the art teacher at this school.

Getting up, Kanda threw a few blankets onto Allen, who stopped shivering and instead, snuggled into the thick blankets for warmth.

Looking at the boy, Kanda couldn't help but notice how cute Allen was.

--**~~**--

When Allen woke up, it was completely dark outside.

A growl that erupted from his self-destructive stomach informed him of how hungry he was. Then he noticed the thick blanket covering him, and wondered how it got there in the first place. The last thing he remembered was being frozen in fear at having a sharp blade pointed right at him…and then he passed out…in Kanda's arms.

A light blush spread across Allen's cheeks as he looked around the room he was now in, and at the raven-haired teen asleep on the desk, an open textbook under his face.

The blush darkened when he saw the plate of food on the table- Kanda must have gotten it for him.

"Thanks, Kanda" he murmured as he finished his cold dinner. He then took the blankets and draped them over the sleeping Asian.

Although neither Allen nor Kanda knew what the tugging, burning feeling that they felt somewhere deep inside their hearts was, they would no doubt realize it…someday.

* * *

I'm so frustrated…I can't think of an ending. So I'll leave it at that.

Please read and review…

Happy Yullen Week to all!!!!!!!!!

The sight of Allen in Kanda's arms….*happy sigh*

Ja-ne!~

-Akari


End file.
